


Catching up

by MeatOhchondrium



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeatOhchondrium/pseuds/MeatOhchondrium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>17.01. 2016... Thank you all for showing interest in my work :)<br/>I'm not a native english speaker, so feel free to correct me (via pm or comment) if any grammar etc error occurs.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Catching up

**Author's Note:**

> 17.01. 2016... Thank you all for showing interest in my work :)  
> I'm not a native english speaker, so feel free to correct me (via pm or comment) if any grammar etc error occurs.

Knockout was strolling around the med-bay, glimpsing from time to time his mirror image. He crinkled as he discovered a new scratch on the battered finish of his.

Things couldn't get much worse, he sighed.

Just so far, he had failed Megatron three times at least. However, that wasn't much of the important matter.

He did cared more about his big friend, Breakdown. The tank hadn't given any signs of life since that mystery going out with spidery Arachnid and Dreadwing. Worse yet, nobody seemed to notice that heavy is missing! Fortunately for me, so did they with Arachnid, he thought ironically.

The red Decepticon knew that he couldn't afford himself to cry even one tear.

Yet, there was one more thing KO cared about with as same passion as he did 'bout Breakdown.

His stunning paintjob.

Moreover, he was free of duty, so he could take care of his no flawless frame.

The doctor started to placing the medical stuff back, which had been used for patching that creepy-smartassing- seeker, when a door opened with a hiss. The gate was located in some distance from the med-bay itself, therefore it took a moment until a guest appeared at the entrance supporting by a gloomy arch that joins a corridor and the "doctor's office".

Only one mech could cast such a terrible shadow – Megatron. Red one quivered and the same time recalled much details of recently events. Lord was scolding badly him, Hardshell and Dreadwing for being such losers , then shrieked something about proving the value and – finally – ordered Knockout to take care of Soundwave. Not to mention, that they didn't show any compassion for his sacrificed finish.

"If there only was Breakdown…" Doctor mumbled to himself and slightly bowed to Megatron.

"Knockout , have you fixed Soundwave's display?" A big mech asked, glancing at the medic.

"Yep. His all brand new glass is keepin' quieter than ever" He murmured with an undisguised impatience. Megatron's presence and the crew's ignorance of his damaged finish were driving him crazy.

All KO heard in the response was a hesitant but creepy as well growl.

"How can I assist you any further, my lord?" Red Aston Martin said just for formalities.

" I have been thinking, doc." Megatron fixed the smaller mech with his gaze. " You are no soldier and a pathetic coward. Your actions are falling short of expectations."

"Excuse me?" Knockout huffed under his breath.

"You and your incompetence dared Autobots to let escape from our base and now you've lost a powerful relic to them! Should I continue?!" Big Decepticon roared and then poked the medic in the scratched chestplate.

"I know, it sucks! But I paid my tribute, master." The healer sighed as scrutinized the finish.

Megatron stumped closer.

"You are nothing, but a self-buffing and self-waxing snob. I'm sick and tired of such an arrogant behaviour of yours!" He bellowed in anger.

"OK, I get it!" Knockout moaned " But I will change, my lord! I'll get the next relic!" He said obediently, looking up to his master's face. The red one had to raise his head much since he even barely came up to a Megatron's torso.

The silver con frowned. Now the mocking expression left Knockout's face as he was awaiting a supervisor's reply.

" You can only disappoint me, fool. And I don't like being disappointed." He murmured with a solemnity.

Knockout fell to his knees as he got wind of master's plan. He realized that his only chance of survival was begging for a life.

"Mighty lord, don't extinguish my Spark, please! Don't kill meeee!..." He howled pitifully, while his whole body was twitching from fear.

"To kill you?" Megatron smirked wickedly. "There are more unpleasant ways to punish you for your deeds."

A grimace of anguish on the medic's face only got worse.

"You cannot get me exiled!" He whimpered. "I'm the only doctor aboard!" Knockout squealed and at the same time was starting to move on, but Megatron stopped him at once.

"Stay put!" He roared showing the sharp denta.

Smaller mech obeyed. Megatron gave him an insane smile and went closer. Being on his knees was making Knockout even shorter than usually. He hardly saw lord's thighs, not to mention that fearsome cannon of his. What a shame, he thought with bitterness.

"Your helplessness and insubordination come to an end." The large con murmured, the medic wasn't paying any attention though.

Pursing his lips Knockout closed the optics and dropped his head trying to swallow the feeling of offended dignity and broken pride. An annoyance was growing inside him with every seconds of Megatron's presence. "Will he ever leave me alone?!" passed through his mind. As he had never felt the 'cons' lord wrath himself, the doctor didn't know what to expect. Perhaps he would just skin-finish him alive...

Moments later an answer came. Or a clue at least. Something warm rubbed his snowy cheek. That scent...

Knockout's optics popped out when he beheld an enormous, silver spike just in front of his face. He rapidly turned over on his back with strangled scream. Although he was no stainless, shock took over him. He had been interfacing with Starscream and Breakdown before, but he had never expected something like this from Megatron. And he had never wanted such a thing. Maybe Starscream saw some... attractiveness in that dreadful and cruel brute, but the red mech did not.

"Where is your famous debauchery now, Knockout?" He asked sarcastically. "Is there something you could not cope with?"

"But–" the medic muttered with embarrassment. His energon run cold as he laid optics on the other mech's hard, massive arousal once again. Breakdown's spike could be described as big too, but it was the size Knockout could handle. When Megatron's was just unbearable monstrous.

"Don't waste your breath, doc. Why don't you stand up? Can't you see, you're too short to reach me?" He asked calmly, closing distance between them.

"Oh, errgh. I see." Knockout stuttered. "Uh, lord, I'm not sure if this can work. As a doctor..." He continued, trying to sit. Small bot knew he was merely stalling for a time.

"You are quite a chatterbox, aren't you? Just look at you. Do you really think that your failures will be left unseen?" Megatron chuckled. "Well, it's just about time, you pay for your mistakes."

"Let's get over it..." Knockout whispered reluctantly.

Without any hesitation Megatron stepped forward to the red bot. Smaller one winced as a swollen tip rubbed his pursed lips. Primus, that spike was so big and thick. Yet, too much.

Silver con growled in impatience. He wanted so badly to dip into that cute mech's mouth. Why was he so resistant? He grabbed the medic's chin roughly, holding it so he could gaze into crimson optics. Then he squeezed gently snowy cheeks.

"Open your mouth." He purred.

Knockout obeyed and soon he had his mouth filled with a slight part of the Megatron's massive cable. He slowly bobbed his helm over the tip, his cheeks barely hollowed, glossa licking throbbing organ. Silver con was panting with pleasure.

"Mmm. You're so, mmm, good, cutie." He muttered, throwing his head back.

The red con listened to this with his mouth stretched wide. He liked a look of pure bliss on the boss' face. After a while, the big bot put his servos down on the top of the doc's helm and started stroking it. Knockout moaned at his tender touch, the vibrations made Megatron's spike even harder.

As the silver con tried to push himself in deeper, Knockout released his mouth from massive spike in response.

"Why did you stop, pet? Proceed! " Lord snarled.

"That's just... too big for me!" He said with a humiliation, as he managed to move back. "Let me go!" He whimpered.

"Oh, and what makes you think you are in charge, doc?"

He immediately forced him open, placing the silver spike back inside within few moves and with no apparent effort. Red mech's struggling was useless since Lord got the upper hand over him. He began bucking his hips up the Knockout's mouth. A strong servo gripped doc's jaws to prevent him from biting.

Tears poured down the snowy, though scratched and stuffed cheeks as he gagged, being ripped apart from the very inside. The fat cable was invading his sore throat senselessly.

"You are, mmm..., yet much better than Starscream, you know?" Lord groaned, ramming harder. Despite doc's suffering, he could hear something strange in the supervisor's voice. Like a longing?...

Eventually Knockout relaxed his throat as much as he could, submissively allowing his master to drive even deeper.

"Mmm, boring, pet. Stop being that... passive!" Megatron moaned, swinging his hips.

Doc pulled some part of Megatron out of him with a truly relief and sucked on the rest, glossa swirling around the sensitive tip. The big con panted heavily, trying his best to keep himself from screaming. Then the smaller one laid his both servos on the silver abdomen just to slide one of them down then grasped the massive cable at the base and began pumping up and down.

Soon, Megatron overloaded, spilling his juices tainted with Dark Energon into Knockout's throat and mouth. He swallowed 'em quickly, in desperate attempt to get rid of that sticky and thick fluid. Megatron tasted... darkly. Unfortunately, the snowy little mouth wasn't spacious enough for a lord's load. Some of a purple-pink warm substance leaked from his mouth.

The doc hit the ground almost flat on his back, leaning on the Aston Martin wheels , as the Blood of Unicron quickly spread through his body.

"You did well, doc." Megatron stated.

"I live to serve, my lord." Knockout mumbled, when a wave of nausea hit him. "Now, it's recharge time."

Megatron stood above him with amused expression.

"You thought that would finish me off?" He chuckled. He was going to have a lot of fun that little scamp.


End file.
